


【DV】二战AU短篇—Company of Heroes

by shuigenwoshu



Series: 【DV】短篇合集 [9]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, 二战au, 短篇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuigenwoshu/pseuds/shuigenwoshu
Summary: 预警：OOC，二战AU，短篇梗源：《潘菲洛夫28勇士》，名字取自RTS《Company of Heroes》，红警后遗症，钟爱德式装备，俄式战斗力，美式壕横，以及fuck Japanese to death为了庆祝《金刚川》而写，纪念战争中有名及无名的英雄（PS：我不写与中国近代史有关的任何战役，太残酷，写不了，所以通过别的形式缅怀英烈）我本来就是AU和OOC，所以不喜勿入
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: 【DV】短篇合集 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112033
Kudos: 1





	【DV】二战AU短篇—Company of Heroes

“你想叛国吗”维吉尔冷冷的从胯侧掏出手枪，瞄准但丁的眉心。

他好奇，对方是不是故意选择这种语气，来与冰蓝色眼睛，冰冷的神情和这冰天雪地的环境相适应。“托卡列夫”黑漆漆的套管和枪口对着自己，拇指拨动击锤，“咔嚓”，枪已上膛，身后的战友倒吸一口冷气。

可他却不以为意，猛地抬手，包裹住冰凉手指，连同握紧的手枪一起，用力下压从额前移至胸口。看对方吃惊的微瞪眼睛僵直手臂，食指却悄悄从扳机上错开，雕塑般面无表情的脸上终于出现一丝裂痕。

“政委同志，我只是不认为，单凭我们几个就能拦住德军的精锐装甲师。”

1941年11月10日冬天，久未谋面的维吉尔出现在杜博谢科沃，带着命令，镇守这个距离莫斯科200公里的路口，依靠但丁所指挥第1075步兵团第4反坦克歼击组的28名官兵。

他挎好冲锋枪又背上一杆莫辛-纳甘狙击步枪，双臂交叉将手掌藏于腋下，可惜效果不大，刺骨的寒风让棉袄外也附上一层薄薄凉意。天色阴沉，月亮被叠成片状的乌云遮住，头顶天空仿佛要坠下似的让人压抑，大如鹅毛的雪花抖糠般簌簌飘落。

真该死，但丁跺跺脚，开始挨个沟堑巡视。

“指挥员同志，”艾萨克把短毛皮帽丢在掩体旁土堆上，油乎乎的金发冒着热气贴于脑门，通红脸颊上挂满笑意，这家伙，总是这么乐观。

“您知道此刻我最思念什么吗？”

他蹲在土坑边，看对方用力铲起一块泥土，扬臂大力抛出。

“什么？难道是家乡的好姑娘？”打趣的问道。

“伏特加！”艾萨克高声纠正，宽阔下颚愉快的抖动着，“如果现在能喝上一口，后天打德国佬就更有劲儿了！”

但丁暗想，这中间有什么逻辑关系，一口伏特加的韵味还能持续两天？况且现在最关心的不应该是食物短缺吗？但他没有给充满干劲的战士泼冷水，这鬼天气已经够糟糕了。人，总是要怀点希望。

于是，但丁同样笑着故意用略带遗憾的口气说，“我亲爱的同志，现在肯定是喝不到了，但等我们回莫斯科，一定请你喝个够！”

维吉尔在阵地前沿挖散兵坑。

远远望去，对方正弓背弯腰站在毫无遮挡的高地上，双手握住铲把，脚底压住铁锹，努力下按。他长舒一口气摇摇头，歹亏这是晚上，下着大雪，敌人飞机不会出来侦察，否则你这个样，就是最完美的活靶子，仿佛恳求别人瞄准射击。

我该拿你怎么办，维吉尔，一个缺乏实战经验又非要树立表率的“长官”。

你为何要留下来？本可以下完命令就回莫斯科，克林姆林宫充满暖气的办公室比这里更适合你。你是一个不可多得的优秀指挥官，但同时也是一个难以想象的差劲士兵。

“掩体的目的在于躲避敌人飞机和地面部队，最好选在灌木茂盛或树木密集的地方。”

但丁走过去，看对方直起腰，干裂的嘴唇半张着，白雾缓缓吐出，淡淡眉毛上似乎挂着雪霜，秀气鼻尖泛起不自然的红色，但紧盯自己的眼神却一如既往充满怀疑。

“这里冻土太硬，也不适合挖洞，”他伸手拿过兵工铲，把肩上的莫辛-纳甘递给对方，“这是给你的，托卡列夫不适合沟壑战，如果你要上前线的话。”

但丁将腐败树叶和干枯稻草铺在洞口表面，防止新挖的沙土与周围地面形成明显对比，维吉尔，出人意料的安静听话，乖乖坐在倒地的破树干上，手里端着冲锋枪，全神贯注看自己一边唠叨注意事项，一边奋力挖土。他们有一晚上的时间，说长也长，说短也短。

当然，对方这么配合的原因可能与他承担了所有体力劳动有关。或许，但丁在心里补充，有那么不可忽略的一小部分是间接承认自己“专业”能力。

要知道，肯定但丁某些方面比较强，这对高傲倔强的维吉尔来说，非常不易。

“敌人的部队已在西北郊距离我们大概30~50公里的地方集结完毕，”对方忽然说道，冷静的声音不带一丝感情。

“那我们要抓紧时间布阵了，可以再多挖一些假的掩体，”但丁也没有任何迟疑，继续淡然的完成手上工作，“我听说光虎式坦克就有50辆....”

“我们会有支援的，”维吉尔充满肯定的打断自己。

“我想说的是，”他抬起头，朝皱眉的哥哥露出牙齿，“29个人，一人才勉强分一辆，都不够小伙子们塞牙缝。”

虽然我们仅有一门46毫米反坦克炮，几只反坦克步枪，为数不多的反坦克手雷和燃烧瓶。

对方停了一会儿才缓缓回道，“你说得对。”昏暗背景里，隐约可辨嘴角轻扬，似乎形成一个微笑。如果是，那这也是维吉尔来这儿后露出的第一个笑容，“背后就是莫斯科，这里属于我们，闪电战的神话该要结束了。”

天快亮时，但丁陪对方顺着掩体给每个人发烟，一人一根。

卡托斯，一个刚入党的小伙子咧着嘴开心收下，“政委同志，您私藏的烟终于要拿出来分享了？”

维吉尔愣了一下，没反应过来，可能还不习惯战士们嘻嘻哈哈的玩笑，便颇为认真的说，“我不抽烟，这是专门为你们准备的，为了今天的战斗。”

年轻的脸顿时垮了下来，后知后觉的哥哥这才意识到话中歧义，也尴尬的站在那里不知所措。

但丁随即开口圆场，“政委同志还藏有伏特加，等战斗结束了，再分给你们，好东西不能一次全享受了。”

听到伏特加，卡托斯立马又恢复微笑。

酒果然流淌在斯拉夫人的血脉中，无论何时，没有什么是一瓶伏特加解决不了的，如果有，那就来两瓶。

下一个隐藏点距离较远，要穿过一片白桦林。皮靴踩上厚厚积雪，在冷彻夜空中发出令人安心的咯吱声，轻风吹动树叶沙沙作响，连空气中都弥漫着树皮的清香。

如果没有战争，这只是个宁静迷人的夜晚，夜色多么好，在莫斯科郊外。

“但丁，我们是被留下的，没有支援，也不会有支援，”与以往截然相反的腔调。

所以，他想问，你为什么要留下？

但最终，还是沉在心底。有些话不需要说，就像有些问题不需要答案一样，只要事实存在就行，原因并不重要。

“你听，有人在唱歌，”二人同时停下脚步，侧耳倾听，风中传来轻唱的喀秋莎，但丁没多想也跟着吹起口哨。

身后是维吉尔爽朗的笑声，“勇敢战斗保卫祖国，喀秋莎爱情永远属于他，正当梨花开遍了天涯，河上飘着柔曼的轻纱，喀秋莎站在竣峭的岸上，歌声好像明媚的春光.....”

低哑的男声伴着节奏响起，和远处轻快的小调重合。

但丁捂着头，侧卧在木板搭成的狭缝中，维吉尔蜷缩身体躲在对面。掩体外炮火连天，砸向周围的弹药激起泥土和石砾纷纷落下，模糊了视线，不停歇的爆破又削弱了听力。

“必须，”尘土扬起使他根本睁不开眼，只能估摸着朝对方所在位置大声喊道，“把东南角那辆坦克干掉，”吐出一口泥。

因为它正朝向唯一那门反坦克炮的隐藏地缓慢驶去。

维吉尔没有回答，而是利用下一轮轰炸开始前的间隙，迅速爬过通道，翻身滚进挡格，和自己肩并肩，腿挨腿，紧贴在一起。

但丁这才发现，短短一个星期，他哥竟瘦了如此之多。高高颧骨塌陷在脸上，像被风侵蚀过的石块锐利突起，曾经干净光洁的银发已变成棕灰色，凌乱的粘在头皮上，与记忆中的模样，像又不像。

外面是新一轮轰炸，土地震动，泥沙再次掉下。忍不住伸手，在狭窄空间里别扭的擦拭对方眼下污迹。维吉尔皱皱鼻子没有阻止，大概是空间不允许，只能干瞪着任由自己摆弄。结果越摸越黑，最后糊成一团，再配上不高兴的俊脸，画面挺有趣的。

困惑的蓝眼睛看着他，“你笑什么？”

“我想如果我干掉那辆虎式，会不会得一个共和国勋章。”

“我和你一起去，”不容拒绝的严肃。

“亲爱的政委同志，您就不肯让我一个人当英雄？”

“雷德格雷夫同志，您在做梦。”

二人猫腰靠着接近敌方那侧壕壁快速穿行，从头顶掠过的流弹小角度射进对面luo露泥墙上，越来越多，也越来越密，这说明敌军步兵距离正极具缩短中，他们必须要快。

突然，眼前坑道内落入一枚冒烟的手榴弹。但丁下意识向后一把推开维吉尔，抄起手柄挥舞手臂全力抛出，再转身抱住对方两腿一蹬扑倒在地，尽力把一无所知的哥哥挡在身下。

“嘭”的一声，石沫弹起砸向小腿上，厚厚的尘土盖住半身。他停了大概3-4秒，然后甩甩头爬起来，身下的人还在混沌状态，手中攥着那支狙击步枪。

“你等一下。”

但丁的波波沙在刚才激战中已用光子弹，为了方便偷袭，笨拙的冲锋枪早被丢掉，他随身携带的只有两捆燃烧弹。

在四周呛鼻的火药里夹着着一股熟悉的烤肉味，是那种臭到极致的果香。但丁深吸一口气，探出头，离坑道边缘大概三米处有一具俯卧的尸体。

死去的战士左半身被炸得黢黑，一挺波波沙还紧捏在手里。他咬咬牙决定赌一把，双手撑地翻出掩体，在未消散的浓烟掩盖下，贴近地面匍匐前进。

“对不起，”但丁低声道歉，同时手脚麻利从对方背后卸下冲锋枪，掂重量，里面至少还有半匣子弹，隐约摸到胸前似乎还有东西，是手雷！正准备探手去取，一颗子弹擦过耳朵射入肩后泥土里。

“草！”

接着更清晰的射击声从背后传出，远处有人应声倒地。

“但丁快点！”

他喘着粗气，靠在战壕里，强烈耳鸣还未褪去，每次张嘴都仿佛能听到来自另一个世界的声音，炮火的轰鸣还在继续，隐隐约约，配合颤抖的土地。坦克就在那里，投掷的燃烧弹只破坏了履带，关键的炮口还能旋转。最重要的是，停摆位置正好在对方射击范围内，威胁并未完全解除。

该死，他本该早点丢出去的！

吸入肺部的烟尘让他萌生一种想吸烟的冲动，但丁摸上胸口，棉衣内侧口袋里放着他从维吉尔手中强行要来的香烟，尽管自己浑身上下连一个打火机都没有。

右腿有点沉，刚才跳入坑道前被子弹穿过，但丁无所谓的笑了笑，他在抱怨什么！他应该庆幸才对，往上错几公分，就是大动脉，所以自己是被幸运眷顾的。

维吉尔在另一个掩体内，可自己却没时间去想，更没时间去看。他必须，把这该死的坦克炸掉，低头看了眼手中仅剩的两枚柠檬手雷，就这一个办法了。

在冲出去的一刻，但丁还在想，维吉尔，这共和国勋章你一定要给我申请啊！

又到了这天，11月16日，满头白发的垂暮老人颤颤巍巍走到烈士墓前，在一排鲜花和蜡烛旁点了27根香烟，并摆上一瓶开封但未喝一口的伏特加。他不知道自己还能做多久，但只要还活着，每年，他都会来，祭奠这里沉睡的战友。

PS：蛋第一次给哥的是步枪，没想过让哥到前线，但是情势和本人不给蛋选择，所以他第二次给哥找的波波沙，是圆盘机关枪，超级猛，扫射那种

PPS：结局有点仓促，赶出来的文，大家请见谅，主要是看完电影，内心澎湃的一B，真的是要写点什么舒缓一下才行

28勇士真正的故事比电影中要残酷许多，英雄未得善终，令人痛心


End file.
